This musical
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: AN AoshiMisao fic.The title says it all.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:rurouni kenshin does not belong to be.  
none of these songs belong to me either.  
  
  
  
An Aoshi and Misao Musical  
  
  
Misao was in her room tossing and turning in bed.She was unable to stop thinking about what   
had happened in the pass.Finally,she decided to get out of bed and get a glass of water.As   
she walked to the kitchen,she noticed that Aoshi'sroom door was not entirely closed.She took  
a peek inside.Aoshi was asleep.She smiled warmly.He looks like a child when he's asleep,she   
thought.  
  
  
  
MUSIC STARTS  
  
  
Misao walks into the room and sits down beside Aoshi,her hand gently pushing his bangs away   
from his eyes.  
  
  
  
Let me sleep for when I sleep I dream that you are here.  
You're mine and all my fears are left behind.I float on  
air.The nightingales sing gentle lullabys.  
  
  
Flashback****************************************  
  
"Misao,go to sleep."Aoshi said.  
"No!"little Misao said sternly.  
"Go to sleep,"he repeated,walking out of the room.  
"Misao,if you go to sleep,you'll be able to dream of all sorts of wonderful things."he whispered  
as he closed the door.  
"But the only thing I ever need to dream about is you,"she said to herself.  
  
  
end flashback*************************************  
  
  
So let me close my eyes and sleep  
a chance to dream so I can see the face  
I long to touch,to kiss.  
But only dreams can bring me this.  
So let the moon shine softly on the  
boy I long to see and maybe when he  
dreams, he'll dream of me.  
  
  
She pushed her hair back,bent over and kissed him on the lips,praying that he would not open his eyes.  
And he did not.  
  
  
I'll hide beneath the clouds and whisper to the evening star.  
They tell me love is just a dream away, dream away.  
So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see,  
and maybe when he dreams,he'll dream of me.  
  
She placed her hand on his and to her surprise ,he wrapped his fingers around her hand.He opened his   
eys and said,"What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
End of chapter one 


	2. Aoshi,Misao and a guy called Tom

This Musical:part 2:Aoshi,Misao and a guy called Tom.  
  
  
Misao stammered,"I was just uh..ummm...well..I..ummm was just wondering what you were were doing."  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow and said,"Misao, I'm usually asleep at 3 in the morning.So tell me what are   
you're really doing here?"  
"I..actually..I don't know what I'm doing here,oh silly me..wandering around the house in the  
middle of the night."she laughed nervously.  
"I don't really buy that but since you say so,why don't you just go back to your own room so I can  
be like a normal person and sleep when its night,"Aoshi said.  
"Hai hai..but you have to let go of my hand first."she said and gave him a cute smile.  
"Oh,sorry."  
  
  
well then, she's gone,Aoshi thought.How miserable I can get? Why didn't I ask her to stay?Because  
you're a big doofus,said a voice inside him.Shut up!We can never be together,no matther how much  
I try.I'm such a big old..DOOFOID!said the voice again.Go away!Aoshi scowled.but the voice said,"Sorry can't,  
according to this contract I'm stuck with you for eternity."oh damn!Aoshi thought.Hey I heard that,said the   
annoying voice.  
  
  
Suddenly the room door swung open and Misao walked in."I can't take this anymore,"she said .She ran over to Aoshi   
and kissed him.Aoshi kissed her back."wow...you're such a good kisser,"she giggled.  
"I hate this..why can't we be together?"she asked.  
"because you're getting married with another guy whom you love more than me."Aoshi said.  
"Besides the obvious..anyway.I love Tom.but I love you too.The wedding's coming so soon.I don't know what to do."  
"Why don't you forget about marrying him and be with me?"  
"I can't..it will be against Jiya's wishes.""Okina?"  
"He thinks that Tom would make a good husband for me.Anyway,he also said that my father wanted me to marry before I reached 18  
and as you might already know.I'm already 17.""Are you going to sleep with him?"  
"I don't know...but I probably have to.Are you going to be jealous."  
Aoshi nodded."I'm sorry Aoshi.But I still love you."  
Aoshi frowned.He looked out the window.Maybe she isn't meant to be with me.That's ridculas,of course she's meant to be with   
you,yelled the voice inside.  
  
  
Aoshi looked at her and took her hand.  
  
  
music starts  
  
  
Aoshi *Never Thought I could feel like this,Like i've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish Inside your kiss.Everyday I love you more and more.  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing.telling me to give you everything.  
Seasons may change,winter to spring but I love you until the end of time.  
Come what may, come what may,I will love you until my dying day.*  
  
Misao touched his face.She could feel the warm sticky tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
  
Misao * Suddenly my world seems such a perfect place.  
Suddenly the moves were such a perfect grace.  
both Suddenly my life doesnt seem such a watse.  
It all revoles around you.  
and there's no moutain too high,no river too wide.  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may colide.  
but I love you,I love you,until the end of time.  
Come what may,come what may,I will love you until my dying day.  
oh come what may come what may I will love you until my dying day.*  
  
  
  
And that night,Misao fell asleep in the arms of her dear Aoshi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of part 2  
  



End file.
